Selenity's Story F
by PrettySoldierSailorNightshade
Summary: A little ditty about a character I created a while ago, the daughter of Serenity's sister (Selene is her sister), and Raditz. Selenity is a child of chibi-Trunks' timeline, and when she and mirai-Trunks meet, sparks fly. But was it really meant to be?
1. Rain, A Warrior's Escape

          The falling rain seemed to dull the warrior's wounded spirit for a short while. It was always like that, whenever the rain fell. She would sit at the base of the large oak where they first met and be somewhat at ease.

~~~ Flashback ~~~

          Trunks wandered around the park looking for the source of the immense energy he felt. As he came upon the lake he noticed a difference in the leaves of the oak overlooking it. He was soaked and freezing from the rain and thought the tree would provide some refuge. As he drew nearer he realized that it was a girl in the tree. He stood underneath the thick branch that she was straddling. She sat there, not noticing him, and she seemed mesmerized by the rain, her eyes glazed over like if she were off in a daydream or memory, he couldn't tell which. He cleared his throat and she started, the energy immediately disappearing. She was obviously the source of the power. 

          "You should be more careful about letting your Ki be hidden. Any enemy could have come along and picked you off." Her eyes reflected offense, as if they said 'as if any enemy could pick me off'. She jumped down from the tree and stood in front of Trunks. She was about a head shorter then him, but just like his father she had the ability to make him feel like she was looking him dead on in the face. 

          "I'm very capable of taking care of myself." She reminded him slightly of Vegeta, but in a way he couldn't explain. 

~~~ End Flashback ~~~

          She had been much more arrogant back then. She wasn't in the same spot she was in that day, but at the base this time, with her knees pulled halfway up to her chest. Even with the rain she could hear Chibi Trunks, now twenty-three, no longer chibi, but in her mind a totally different person then the man she loved. 

          "Hey, Sele, what are you doing out here? You going to catch cold." It was great that he cared. Of course, she could never get a cold. She had her saiyan father to thank for that. She continued to stare out into the torrential downpour, not acknowledging his presence with any more then a flick of her eyes in his direction. 

          "What are you doing out here anyway?" _Ask your future self that._ Closing in on forty and having achieved every saiyan ability and transformation that she cared to know about, she was at the end of her rope without her Mirai Trunks. When she spoke she caught Chibi Trunks by surprise. 

          "Don't give up on me Trunks. Never give up." He looked at her with a widened expression. 

          "What do you mean?" She ignored his question and countered with another.

          "Trunks, did I ever tell you why I came back from the future?"  When the only response she got was a shake of his head she looked down at her lap and sighed. A few tears beaded up at the corners of her eyes, but she blinked them back and stared out into the rain again. 

          "Tell me." The simple request seemed to press down on her shoulders like the weight in the gravity room. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, contemplating on how to tell him how his future self had broken her heart.      


	2. The First Meeting

~~~ 23 Years Earlier ~~~

          "I don't know who's over there, but I don't want to be blown to pieces by some guy I don't even know." The Z fighters were gathered on one side of the arena that would soon hold the cell games. On the other sat a stranger, silent, and yet to reveal himself to the Z fighters. 

          "Stop being such a chicken, Krillen, and go over there and see if that guy over there is friend or foe." _Gohan always seems to make light of the situation_, Selenity mused.  She continued to click away on her hand computer that was connected to her Saiya-jin visor. She listened with humor to their slight banter, each of their stats coming up on her eyepiece. Gohan and Goku's power level had grown a noteworthy amount in such a short time. Nothing that would defeat Cell with ease, but they should be able to manage without her having to step in. She put the hand computer away as two more of Hercule's little drones arrived. She made a note to laugh later at the threat that they thought they imposed. 

          Cell started in on them, picking Hercule's students off one at a time, but had to laugh out loud when Cell so easily swiped Hercule away like a bug that was annoying him. That brought the Z fighter's attention to her as well as the reporter's, and he came over to her to interview the final contestant. The Z fighters had refused to talk to him, so would she; only she would make him leave in a way that would only be fun to her. 

          "Hello sir, are you a-" Sele reveled in his and the Z fighter's shock when she revealed she was a woman. All the Z fighters but one… The reporter had quickly gained back his composure insisted on trying her patience. 

          "Well, hello, miss. Are you competing in the cell games as well?" She hated reporters. Always sticking their noses into places where they didn't belong. That was their job, but you could never pay Sele enough to do what he did. But that was her secretive moonie mother talking. She always had fun playing around with them: pointing them in the wrong direction, scaring them half out of their skin, and in general making their lives a living hell. She preferred the last one. 

          "If I have to intervene I will." She sent him the icy stare that many a man had faltered under, the mighty Hercule included. The reporter and his camera man edged away while she glared at them from the corner of her eye. 

As the Cell games wore on Sele grew increasingly more worried that she would have to step in. Goku seemed to be having much difficulty defeating Cell, and wasn't making much headway. _No matter what happens, I have to stay behind this rock. I'll only take action if something drastic happens. _And something drastic did. Only moments before Goku used instant transmission technique did she realize what she was about to do. She only had time to make a small indecipherable squeak before Goku disappeared to King Kai's planet to let Cell detonate safely. 

"Dad…" It tore at her the way Gohan said his father's name like that. Her uncle had not meant much to her, but she mourned his death as any Saiya-jin warrior would mourn another. 

A few minutes passed and the air became pressingly still. _Something's not right…_ no sooner had the words crossed her mind did Cell reappear. The initial shock wore off in a millisecond, but her rage at his welcoming statement burned. He had come back, and using Freeza's Death Beam shot Trunks. She knew the shot was fatal, and roared to life as she blinked from her spot behind the rock to in front of Cell. Cell laughed as Vegeta screeched to a halt in the air next to her. 

"Do you two really think you could defeat me?" Sele gritted her teeth and glanced to Vegeta. He returned her gaze and they nodded in unison. Linking their hands in the attack they had practiced so many times when she was a child they blasted Cell into oblivion. Coming up only slightly out of breath, she backed away from Vegeta. Glancing once more at the still form of Trunks she floated to the ground and blinked out of sight the same way Goku had done before her. 

~~~ Back in the Future ~~~

"So that's how you first met me? Or met the future me?" Chibi Trunks cocked his head at her slightly, watching Sele as she continued to stare out into the rain. 

"That was the beginning of it. All the real problems started after that." Selenity suddenly stood up, glancing down at Chibi Trunks, and pulling a capsule holder out of her jacket pocket. 

"I'm not going to go into the details after that. All you need to know is that we fell in love, or lust as it might have been at out age. I went into the future with him, we got married, and not a year into our marriage he told me it would never work out because I was from the past. He gave up on me and I came back to the past with my heart broken. Even after twenty-two years I still love him. I'm going back into the future Trunks. There's nothing left for me here, so I'm going to go into the future and show him what he's done. Then I'm going to go and spend the rest of eternity with the two men that really love me in the afterlife." Chibi Trunks stood up quickly and grabbed her arm.

"Sele," he paused a moment, looking into her eyes, "Sele, I've always considered you to be my big sister. I'll miss you more then I can imagine. Promise me you won't forget the good times we had?" Sele gave him a rare sad smile and pulled him into a hug. 

"I'll always be there. If you want to talk to me just think of me and I'll hear your message. Good-by Chibi." She stepped back as a tear rolled down her cheek. She opened up the time machine capsule and jumped into the cockpit, hitting the controls for the pre-set time. Chibi Trunks watched as she disappeared into the future, hearing her final words float to him on the wind. __

_Don't give up on me, Chibi. Never give up._


	3. The Final Reunion

Selenity blinked at the bright sunshine of the future. _Wish it were good to be home. _She gazed over the horizon, scanning it for the man that she knew would be there. His Ki was there, but his body was not in her line of vision. She sighed and jumped out of the cockpit. She put the time machine away and started looking for the nearest cliff.

~~~ At The Park ~~~

Trunks leaned back on the park bench and watched as his son played in the lake. He sighed and put his hands behind his head as Pas snuggled deeper into his chest. _Peace is great. Although, father would be appalled at the condition I let my body get into. _Trunks was in great shape by human standards, but for a saiyan he was desperately out of shape. He closed his eyes and felt the breeze caress his handsome features. _Wait…_ Trunks opened his eyes and stood up. 

"Trunks, what's wrong?" Pan stood up next to him and placed her hand on his arm. It was then that Trunks felt her. _She finally came back…_ He turned around and saw Selenity standing behind him. 

"Hey, Trunks. Pan; how you guys doing?" The sadness in her voice was only a fraction of what was in her heart, which happened to be breaking. She glanced over at the lake and saw a little boy staring back at her. 

"Is that your son? God Trunks, he looks just like you." Pan moved to her son and took him by the hand, looking at Selenity worriedly. Trunks moved one foot behind him, ready to defend his family from her. 

"What do you want Selenity?" His father had taught him to use the ice that ran in the family voice well. A slight smile, barely detectable, played with her lips as she looked at Trunks' son. She switched her vision from the young barely saiyan boy to his father. The ice in his stare was matched with the sadness in hers. She spoke as a lone tear ran down her cheek. 

"I just wanted to come say good-bye." She turned and glanced again at Pan and her son before she took off at a dead sprint and ran toward the canyon she had scoped out before she had come to find Trunks. The afterlife was the only place for her; with her father Raditz and Nephlite, the only two men that truly cared for her. She could hear somebody running after her. Just as she had planned. Get him to follow her, and then let him see what he had driven her to. It took a few minutes for her to get to the cliff and in those few minutes the sun had started to set. She finally screeched to a halt in front of the edge of the ravine, falling to her knees with tears falling down her cheeks. Selenity heard Trunks and, surprisingly enough, Pan come up behind her. They were both breathing heavily; she was hardly winded. She stared at the sunset, trying to remember every detail of her last one on earth. It was beautiful, gold and lavender, the same color as his hair. She stood up and tried to still her trembling lower lip. _Now's not the time for tears, get a hold of yourself._

"Selenity, come on, you don't want to do this. Surely there's something for you to live for." _Pan, caring about everybody, just like her grandfather._  

"There's peace on earth now. There's nothing for me to do here. You don't need me; none of the other solar systems do either. Nobody needs me. So I'll just be with the only ones who ever loved me. I love you Trunks. Take care of yourself." 

"Sele, wait-" But he was too late. She had already jumped. The searing pain only lasted a moment before she found herself before the mighty King Yemma, then with all of her good friends that had been killed. Her life of suffering was over, but it was replaced with an eternity of loneliness. Even surrounded by friends she felt lost without the man that legend foretold she would be with, but destiny kept her from. So she continued to live in the afterlife, never aging, never changing, lying in wait for his soul to return to the afterlife, knowing full well that he will be no different there then on earth. This is the story of the saiyan goddess, the strongest Saiya-jin warrior in the known depths of time. Legend foretold she would marry the saiyan prince and live happily ever after, protecting the universe from evil and triumphing over any evildoers that stood in her path. Not all fairy tales end in happily ever after…


End file.
